Cornelius
by Benzbake
Summary: After graduating college and escaping life in the city Cornelius makes a life for himself in Wyoming, one rainy day becomes something bigger as a hole opens up in the sky over the city. fascinated by this Cornelius finds himself in a unusual situation. this story touches touches on all factors of life including including science, religion and spiritual topics.


**Cornelius** **  
Chapter 1**

In one minute life can change, we thrive to achieve transcendence but once achieved it cant be unchanged..

Ive been living in wyoming for the longest ,id say maybe 2 years. Ive come to love the views, I love the quietness. After going through so much in my hometown back in New York getting away from all the noise and people was…peaceful. God how I miss those days, im a man who once was normal like you but now I believe ive enlightened to the point I can never enjoy things a simple human could. I may look normal on the outside, but something within me has woken up in my journey and there is no other way of explaining then showing you.

Alarm clock goes off Cornelius wakes up to turn it off.

" Hey, we gotta get up" he nudges the passed out female next to him.

" You really should work on your morning moods" the female replies

" Sorry ,I have to get to work soon" Cornelius lights up a joint, and starts putting on his pants and clothes in a haste. "ill see you later on tonight?" he leans in for a kiss.

" Depends on how you feel about meeting my parents?" she kisses him back.

Cornelius phone starts to buzz but he ignores it as he sits down on the bed next to her and with a concerned grin replies

" ill be honored babe, but before that we need to talk about something"

"what is it?" she replies concerned

" My job has me going away for a few days…" next we see Cornelius leave his apartment wearing a full suit muttering to himself "well that didn't go well". He checks his phone realizes he missed more then a few calls, he gets into his car as he calls back one of the numbers.

" Hey sorry Sam, I was breaking it to my girl" he says in a hasty voice

" Really? Your not really a morning person" she says sarcasticly

" ill be there in 10 minutes, any meetings?" he says to Sam

We fast forward to Cornelius walk into a privately owned stock exchange building in Wyoming in which he Is a broker of. Hes good at his job knows everybody, smiles and waves and is mostly left alone, the day finishes and he heads up to the desk directly from his office.

"Hey sam im out of here for the day, need a ride home?" He says smoothly

" yea the bus around here Is never on time anymore" She says with frustration

As they make they're way into the car and down the high way it starts pouring with rain and thunder Cornelius has relax music to pass the frustrating time and a descent car to keep up with the weather.

" You've been great the time you've been here, just want you to know that although im your boss feel free to ask for rides if you ever need to" Cornelius suggest in a professional manner.

" Thanks" she replies " im sorry im quiet this thunder storm is just crazy right now" she says with anxiousness

" Yea im hoping we can find shelter soon" Cornelis says while remaining to keep calm about the subject

" How are things with you?" Says Samantha

" ive been trying to get used to this new account but the account owner isn't helping me, one minute he invest so much into this chemical plant then the next day he just withdrawls it all." He shares with a concern look on his face

"well bad things happen even to the best of us" says Samantha with this sarcastic charm that makes Cornelius grin constant.

" Cornelius pull over" Samantha states firmly

" Really? Were only a few more miles awa-" he looks up and suddenly stops the car

The car stops behind traffic of pulled over vehicles, as they stay in the car the sky opens up with a enormous orange white and yellow glow. Cornelius and Sam just stare with wide eyes of fear and shock at what they believe they are witnessing. From hundreds of miles away they can see the city of Cheyenne. A cloud different from the black stormy clouds has formed over the city.

Samantha turns off the radio "Cornelius…Are you seeing this" Says Samantha

Cornelius hesitates to respond as he stares at this beautiful shaped cloud that seems to have an opening tunnel like shape almost as if it was entering the heavens.

" Its…Beautiful" Cornelius responds in shock as tears fall from his eyes at the natural beauty this presented.

As the thunder brightens the night around the magnificent multicolored cloud Cornelius squints to try to get a better view of the opening " what in the..-" he open the door to his car and steps out into the rain.

" Cornelius!" Screams Sam

Cornelius seeming to lose all care for the the storm walks into the tree line to a lake with a better view in order to get closer to see this magnificent hole that his peaked his fascination. As he goes into the trees he witness a man in a suit standing against the winds speeds as well staring at the hole with his hands in his pocket almost as if he was proud rather then amazed not paying to much attention to the stranger he positions himself with shelter of the trees near the road. He looks back for signs of Sam but nothing, trees are violently shaking all around him and Cornelius new cover provides descent enough visual to the angle he was aiming for.

Cornelius tries to remain focus with eyes squinted but with the cover of the trees he still doesn't have clear visual, and then just like that the rain stopped. Cornelius looks up in shock, " What is happening" he whispers to himself and realizes the black clouds have not left despite the rain. He stares back into the opening hovering over the city of Cheyenne and watches as snow falls over the city as the opening slowly closes." Holy shit" he whispers to himself, He makes his way back to his car. You can hear Sam shouting at him from inside the car

"Are you out of your mind?!" Sam's yells while punching him

" im sorry..did you see that thing?" Cornelius replies panting avoiding the topic

" No I didn't did you?" Sam replies"

" im not sure what I saw just now.." Cornelius says turning on the radio and reversing.

" we are just going to go around and we have to keep our ears peeled incase were under attack, that could be a sign of chemical warfare its only safe to not be stuck, you going to be ok?" he says to Sam while driving.

" ill be better once I get home" as the drive goes conversation dies and the radio takes over as the entertainment eventually news about Cheyenne arrive.

" This just in the city of Cheyenne has been attacked with what we believe to be a bomb, hundred were scorched but we have 50 deaths found dead in other ways. Oddly enough witness claim they experienced odd shift of the season during this occurrence, Police found corpses frozen to death in other parts of the city forensics don't know what to make of this"

Cornelius looks over and finds Sam knocked out, he turnes up the news a bit more and listens closely

Witness gets on the radio station " all I know is one minute I was rushing home from the rain next minute it was summer, and for a minute I was happy that it was, almost as if god had answered my prayer…but then as the minute passed it got hotter and hotter and before I knew it I was running inside for shelter if I stayed out any longer id be dead"

Cornelius tunes the radio to a classical music station and listens to angel of hope by omar akram as he finishes taking Sam home she wakes up when the vehicle stops.

" Thanks boss " Sam says then opens the car door and leaves

"Cornelius " he whispers to himself as he backs away from the drive way and drives off.

Now I know what your thinking but no me and Sam aren't a thing, I mean I wish but maybe one day. This right here was the day that changed my life, its not even what happened before I dropped her off that changed my life its more about what happens next that changed everything.

Cornelius driving hears his tire pop,

"fuck me" he says to himself

As he swerves off the road he finds himself resting at the side of the road listening to more classical music to keep himself calm before he begins his chore of changing the car tire.

" Jesus the clouds are still dark in some areas alright lets get started before it rains again" he starts changing the tire to his car, focused on the task he hears shoes approaching him

" Hi there!" Yells a man from a few feet away from Cornelius

Cornelius looks over to see it's the same man he saw earlier, tanned fellow with long hair huge oval glasses looking like they were from the 80s and a smile looking as if hes practiced it a million times in front of a mirror.

" So my car stopped working and ive been hiking through the woods looking for help, funny bumping into you again huh" he says in a friendly tone

" yea that bomb really fucked up a lot of people I heard im guessing vehicles to, ill give you a lift into town let me just finish with this tire" he finished spinning in that last bolt into the tire nice and tight and they both walk in the car. As they begin driving conversation sparks

" are you from around here?" asks the man

" not originally I moved down here from New York, this place is beautiful and I figured what better place to do business then in a beautiful peaceful place in the world how about yourself?" he asks very engaged.

" I was born and raised here, ive been more of a scientist my hole life and my research..well ill just say my research is all around me" claims the man

" I never got your name" states Cornelius

"Marcus and yours?" asks the man

"Cornelius" he says firmly " if you stuck around you would've met my friend Sa-"

"Samantha, yes we know all about her" interrupts Marcus

" Excuse me?" he replies kind of shocked. Trying to not crash he keeps his hands on the steering wheel.

" Samantha Floyd, 25 athletic build works for you as a receptionist" He says slowly grinning " And you are Cornelius A. Augustus, smartest in your class back in NYU graduating with a full ride, very impressive!" Marcus pulls out a gun from his jacket

" Now pull over" Marcus says with a sarcastic tone

"Wait whoa! Just take the money man " Cornelius thinking on his feet starts to pull over, just as he does he brakes suddenly catching Marcus off guard and tries to reach for the gun

We hear classical music begin to play as they struggle in the car. silenced shots come from the vehicle, after a few more rumbles a dead silence occurs.. the driver seat door open, Cornelius falls out onto the floor groaning in pain right before passing out to what look like 3 darts sticking out of his chest. Marcus opens the passenger seat door looks around to see if anyone witnessed makes his way around to Cornelius.

"You took enough to take down a horse, youll be out for some time" he picks up Cornelius body all Cornelius can see before blacking out is his lifeless body being put inside the trunk of his own vehicle. Soon as the trunk closes he loses consciousness.

My hole life I never thought Id get kidnapped. And whats crazy is I get kidnapped by some guy not an entire gang but one man, one! Times like these you start to wonder what lead up to this point, was it the job you took? The friends you met? But nothing will leave you with more questions then what im about to see

Vehicle stops, Cornelius groggy from the tranquilizers tries to force himself awake but continuously keeps and losses consciousness, watching his body get dragged lifeless he sees glimps of what looks like a sterile white environment. Hes tied to a stretchers and rolled by a group of people as he desperately tries to remain awake he sees what he think is jail cells of clear glass full of people in rags. Right before he passes out he sees Samantha in rags looking at him through one of these jail cells pressing her palm on the glass with a scared look in her eyes.

Cornelius wakes up in a panic

" HUH?!" Jumping up from his bed, Cornelius shrieks and yells for a moment after calming down he looks down and finds himself tied to the bed with loose straps allowing him to be mobile but restrained to the bed. He looks at his clothes and finds himself dressed in fine white silk on a bed of white sheets that looks very comfortable.

Intercom turns on and someone taps onto the mic

"testing testing can you hear me? Anyway rise and shine Cornelius! Its Marcus I know weve got off on a bad start but once we have a little talk you and me can get right back to being friends" Marcus says with a oddly cheery sarcastic tone

"Fuck you! Where is Samantha?! Why am I tied down like this?!"Cornelius yells

"Very good questions! Buut all you need to know is the answer to one, you and your friend are now part of something bigger no one is going to find you here and im going to make sure of that unless you listen to everything we tell you to do." States Marcus

"but why!? Why us?!" Yells says with a mourn

" cause without you, are plan will fail Cornelius. you're the smartest mathematician of our time and boy do you have so much more to learn! But you remember that cloud you saw over the city? That was me! Well..me and a few others but yep! And before you ask no it wasn't a bomb..that's so boring..i altered the weather Cornelius…you heard me right…I've created the first weather machine, you see this is the dawn of a new era Cornelius and without able bodies my plan will fail! And no body wants that certainly not me cause thatll most likely mean death!" Says Marcus with sarcasm

" the more you behave the more you will know Cornelius but I will tell you what my purpose is and then im going to tell your what your purpose is for me and since your not going anywhere anytime soon I guess I can start from the juicy parts!" says Marcus in a childish tone

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Plan**


End file.
